


Blowing Bubbles / Kryptonian Adaptations

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien physiology, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, pseudo-mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has a few alien biological differences... and his differences affect Lex as well.  Kryptonian reproduction is involved in this story as they both learn to adapt and work with it and have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Bubbles / Kryptonian Adaptations

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** alien differences, some variety of mpreg, sortof... no actual mpreg takes place. not exactly. you'll see...
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** You can totally and completely blame this one on Sue Dreams. And, um, while it's written somewhat seriously in the fic... it's completely tongue-in-cheek writing and my own crack-fic for pure indulgence. Don't take it seriously. Really. Bonus points to those who spot the resemblance to what other hobby of mine this is a cross-over with. ^^;;; Beta by Ronda.

# Blowing Bubbles / Kryptonian Adaptations

When Clark was a teenager, he would wake up from wet dreams with his face plastered to the ceiling, kissing it. Then he'd crash on his bed as he realized he was floating. This happened over and over again. When he'd dream of Lana, of Chloe, of Whitney, of Lex... the ceiling was his friend. 

After the fifth time it happened, Clark got up on a stool and carefully cleaned the ceiling with bleach, scrubbing it down in every spot he might be likely to wake up kissing it, which was pretty much the whole thing. He may not get sick, but that didn't mean he _liked_ the taste of cobwebs in the morning. No ceiling in the house was cleaner than in Clark's room.

It got worse once he actually had experience. After he'd kissed Kayla, when he necked with Jessie, that time he and Pete and Chloe had gotten a little frisky on cave crawlers and red kryptonite... after he knew more than just dreams, Clark would wake up on the ceiling blowing bubbles. Kissing the ceiling with intent, blowing out just like he was chewing gum, only no gum, just him, blowing a bubble in the air. His bubbles were oddly sticky and they stayed up on the ceiling over his bed, clumped together. 

The first few times, he freaked and cleaned the ceiling with bleach again, wiping the bubbles out; then he went downstairs and drank a quart of orange juice, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Not that there was a real taste, it was more of a metaphorical one. After awhile, he became resigned to it and left the bubbles on the ceiling alone. They were just one more weird thing about him. Like his invulnerable body and small dick. 

Clark knew most people thought a guy his size should also have a large dick, but his was... not large. He didn't think it was quite human, either. It was almost a relief when his parents told him he was an alien, because then he could put his small dick down to alien differences and not just freaky human. Though freaky alien wasn't much better. 

A weird, freaky alien who couldn't ever have sex with anybody or they would know he wasn't from around here. Originally, Clark had thought it would be okay, that even though his dick was small, it was still human shaped, and he got turned on the normal way by girls and guys... well, maybe being turned on by guys too wasn't _as_ normal, but there was a legitimate subsection of humans who were all bi-sexual, so it wasn't _too_ far out of human parameters. So it should have been okay. Except for kissing the ceiling and the blowing bubbles thing. He might have gotten around that part by leaving after sex. Or something. Clark wouldn't ever have that chance to figure something out, though, because he didn't really dare even get that far. Because any human with any sort of experience would know there was something wrong with a small dick that sprayed come in a fine clear mist instead of in milky spurts. 

Clark hadn't originally realized there was anything wrong with the way he ejaculated until he'd watched porn movies with Pete, who got them from his brothers. At first, Clark thought the movies were exaggerating it, making it visible for the viewers. But _every_ movie did it. When he finally had the embarrassing, horrifying talk with his dad, his dad confirmed it. His dad suggested, with a bright red face, that Clark always wear a condom and come inside the girl. He emphasized the condom part multiple times, and even bought Clark a pack. 

That might have worked... but Clark couldn't wear them. He just couldn't. His dick _itched_ whenever he put one on, and it just felt horribly wrong. Clark tried different brands and types, including latex-free and other sensitive skin varieties, but it was the same with all of them. As soon as a condom was on his dick, there was no interest in sex anymore; instead there was a horrifying feeling of "GET IT OFF ME!" until he could get the condom off and fling it to the other side of the room. 

No, it was clear: safe sex meant no sex. Stupid alien body. Well, at least he could always take care of himself. It seriously limited his dating options, though. Clark would have loved to have gone out with Chloe more than the little bit they'd tried, but he knew without a doubt that she wasn't shy and she would want to have sex with him after they'd been dating for awhile. What human male would refuse that? 

Lex wasn't any better. Lex wanted to spread Clark out and eat him alive and then bring him back to life to do it again. Clark's hottest dreams were about Lex and what Lex wanted to do to Clark. Not that Lex ever said a word. But his eyes... oh, his eyes said it all. If Clark was a human boy, he would have been Lex's sex slave within minutes after meeting him, Lex was just that hot. Clark, though, was a freaky alien and Lex would know it seconds after getting Clark undressed. As much as Clark wanted it, he couldn't risk it. He wanted to; God how he wanted to. But when it came down to it, he was too afraid of losing Lex to his weird, freaky alienness, so he never accepted that invitation in Lex's eyes.

Lana was the safe bet. She was good, proper, and wanted to wait to have sex until she was married. Or, well, that's what Clark had always assumed until he started going out with her. Then he found out that under the right circumstances, Lana was perfectly willing and eager to have sex. That had been embarrassing all the way around, and they had broken up. And then gotten back together and then broken up again. Clark was a glutton for punishment.

He just didn't want to be alone. In both his bedroom and his loft, the bubbles on the ceiling sat there, mocking him. Lonely bubbles, lonely Clark.

... ... ... 

Years later, in college, Clark learned how wrong he'd been.

Curling around Lex, skin to skin, licking him, holding him. Being inside of Lex; Lex deep inside Clark. The expanse of smooth beautiful flesh, not a hair upon him, touching it, stroking it, rubbing against it until they were both desperate. Lex, adoring Clark's body, every bit of it, nothing but love and lust in his eyes as he regarded Clark, each and every time. He wasn't repulsed by Clark's weird, freaky body at all, and professed to love all his differences instead.

It was a good thing Lex had a penthouse and didn't mind the cost of repairing it, because he and Clark went through a fair amount of furniture and furnishings in their first frenzies of exploration and discovery of each other. The several years of delay had only built up the tension and once the binders were off, they both were insatiable. They had sex everywhere possible in the rooms, and several places most humans would consider improbable. 

Clark had learned how to fly by then, and ceilings were good for more than just blowing bubbles on. After the second time, Lex had the interior of his place redone and the walls and ceilings were cleaned and sterilized and a special layer of paint that was non-toxic put on. There were a few cushions inserted here and there as well. Visitors thought it was very modern artsy to have pillows on the ceiling and walls, but rich people had their whims. Clark only cared that they were comfortable and didn't hurt Lex when Clark had him pressed up off the ground and he was pushing in.

Lex loved every alien part of Clark. He loved Clark's abilities, he loved Clark's body. The ejaculation was 'cool' and he loved the taste of it. The small penis was worshiped for the pleasure it brought them. Lex even loved the bubbles; though 'adorable' and 'cute' weren't quite the words Clark had wanted to hear. It was more than Clark had ever thought he'd get, though, so he shrugged and accepted Lex's love in all its forms. Lex wasn't exactly normal himself, even if he was human. It didn't matter; Clark loved Lex and Lex loved Clark and 'normal' wasn't a word in their vocabulary.

In their bedroom, an upper corner of the ceiling was Clark's special area. He cleaned it meticulously, even after Lex's crew had been through, and he just wasn't satisfied until he and Lex had sex up there several times. Then he started blowing bubbles. Sometimes, they only took up the one corner, not more than a square foot or so of bubbles. Other times, Clark just couldn't stop blowing bubbles until they covered almost the whole bedroom ceiling.

Lex learned to glance up at the ceiling when he first came home. If there were only a few bubbles up in the corner, he'd take off his tie and they'd go out to the living room and watch tv or play games or talk. If the bubbles were more... then more than the tie would come off, and the evening as well as the night would be spent in the bedroom.

The alien in Clark became the Superman of first Metropolis and then the world. The person of Clark, however, was always Lex's, even as the years went by. And the bubbles were Lex's too. Nobody else got those.

 

\------------------------  
Six years later  
\------------------------

"Superman!"

Clark heard the call and his head swiveled around, listening. It was Lex's voice, however, Lex didn't sound scared, he sounded---

"Superman, get your unnatural, alien, bastard self over here, right this damn fucking minute!"

Angry. Furious, in fact. Clark frantically tried to remember if he'd left the stove on when he'd flown out. 

"Is there an emergency, Superman?" The cop who was taking his report looked both awe-struck and conflicted, needing Superman's report on the crime as the only witness, but understanding of the duties of heroes. 

"Um..." Clark winced at some of the language Lex was starting to use. "If I don't get there soon, it sounds like there will be. I'm sorry. I'll come around the station later and give a report."

"Not a problem, Superman. Thank you for helping us!"

Clark quickly flew to the penthouse.

Lex was standing on the roof, his arms folded across his chest, his expression thunderous. 

"Lex---" Clark started to ask what was wrong.

"Don't you say a God-damned word," Lex growled as he interrupted him. "You are going to take us to your stupid omnipotent computer, and that asshole piece of crystalogy is going to answer some questions."

This was obviously not the time to ask questions of his own. Clark gulped and stepped forward. He gingerly gathered a frosty Lex in his arms and they sped away to the North.

Once inside the Fortress, Clark had barely put Lex down before Lex was striding to the computer center, the array of crystals jutting out from the console, looking very phallic and cold. Not for the first time, Clark wondered if all the crystal technology was somehow an attempt on his people's part to make up for the small penises. 

"You alien piece of garbage! What the _FUCK_ is going on?!" Lex kicked the main crystal for good measure.

Lights in the Fortress blinked as the crystals glowed, the alien artifact's way of providing a 'presence' for visitors to talk to and to indicate its readiness. "What is amiss, Lex Luthor?"

"Don't give me that bullshit! I _know_ this is some fucking Kryptonian thing and you God-damned well knew about it and didn't tell us and how the _hell_ do I get back to normal?"

Clark blinked. Lex didn't _look_ any different. All long planes and controlled strength, prowling around easily, if angrily. Lex was still just as handsome as he'd been the day Clark had fallen in love with him. A little older, a few lines here and there; Clark had been proud of putting the laugh lines on to balance out the frown and worry ones.

"What has occurred?" To Clark's ears, the A.I. sounded cautious. It probably was, knowing what Lex could do to it. While the A.I. approved of Clark's choice of an intelligent mate, it also had learned over the years that Lex was, in fact, smarter than it and had Clark's backing to boot and so it tended not to underestimate Lex now.

Starting to yell again, Lex let out the breath he'd gathered in, and then gathered in more air to say in a more reasonable tone. "You can explain why I'm growing a second dick."

Clark blinked again. Then x-rayed through Lex's clothes. His mouth fell open as he saw the second dick there behind Lex's balls, upon that smooth surface of skin that usually had such wonderful sensitivity during sex. Now there was a slight protuberance, even smaller than Clark's own, hidden by the balls, nothing size-wise to compare to Lex's own quite reasonably-plus-sized penis. 

It hadn't been there three nights ago. Clark knew this for certain. He was fairly sure about two nights ago as well. The night before... well, they'd both been tired. Now that he was looking, Lex also seemed a little... well, not pudgy, but there was a bulge around his abdomen that wasn't quite his normal slim flatness. Just a little. Clark would probably be the only one to notice. Well, him and Lex's secretary, but she wouldn't say anything.

"Fortress???" Clark's voice went high as he considered the physical changes to his Lex. He agreed with Lex that it was probably some freaky Kryptonian thing. It wasn't enough that he had his own alien weirdness, he had to pass it on to Lex as well. He felt sick to his stomach.

The lights in the Fortress flickered a few times as the computer did its equivalent of blinking and x-raying or scanning Lex's body and evaluated the changes. "Why this is wonderful!"

Clark caught Lex before Lex could smash the console. "Fortress!" Clark yelled, even as he tried to contain a furious Lex without hurting him.

"It truly is a wonderful thing! Why are you so upset? I did not know you were capable of a Kryptonian adaptation, though I knew your healing powers were great. But this is delightful, a hope for all our future."

Lex stilled in Clark's arms, not quite giving up his anger, but letting it be pushed to one side for a moment. "What future? What adaptation? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!" The anger resurged, and this time Clark could also hear the fear behind it.

The computer heard it too. "It is an adaptation the Kryptonian race made when space-faring, as not all worlds were friendly or compatible and accidents and deaths were abundant. In such times, survival of the race was paramount, and Kryptonian bodies adapted so that both genders could engender life if there were not enough of the other gender to procreate."

"I grew a second dick so that...?" Lex was puzzled, as was Clark.

"It's not a male reproductive organ."

Lex started to relax.

"It's an ovipositor." 

Lex stiffened again, then blew up. "I'M CHANGING INTO A FEMALE!?"

"Technically, you're still a fully functioning Earthling male. You just now also have Kryptonian female reproductive organs as well."

"So now I'm a hermaphrodite! What the fuck sort of messed up world...? Why the hell isn't HE the one adapting!" Lex tore out of Clark's arms and pointed an accusing finger at him. 

Clark was feeling a little stunned himself and wasn't quite sure what to say.

"If you fucking get me pregnant, I swear, I'm never talking to you again!" Lex backed warily away from Clark as Clark raised his hands in a weakly pacifying gesture.

"You do not have the natural abilities that will enable you to care for eggs, so therefore your body was the one that adapted to a female default."

Breaking off his angry stare at Clark, Lex turned towards the console again. "I don't have the capacity to care for eggs? Yet I was the one who..." His face changed expression. "Ovipositor. I'm not going to get pregnant. I'm going to... inject Clark with eggs? He's going to die!?" Lex's expression changed in an instant from being angry to worried, his gaze frantic for Clark.

"What?" Clark couldn't follow Lex's logic, mostly because he didn't know what the term they were using was.

The lights in the chamber flickered again. "Where did that flight of fancy come from? Humans."

Lex's expression turned murderous again and he lunged for the console. Clark again caught him, this time drawing Lex close in a strong protective embrace. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew he was never going to let it hurt Lex if he could. "Computer, explain." The A.I. hated it when Clark called it a computer, but Clark was angry and scared enough at this point not to care and he wanted to get the A.I. back a little for scaring them.

"Oh, you were thinking of wasps." The A.I. was obviously scanning Earth records. "No, no... that would be completely counter-productive. We're not that type. In Kryptonians, the female ovipositor is used to lay eggs simultaneously with the male ejaculating sperm to fertilize them. The eggs are then gathered into a nest and tended until they hatch. Nobody is dying, and nobody is getting pregnant." The computer sounded a little huffy, obviously annoyed at the hysterics for what it had considered to be a happy occasion.

In Clark's arms, Lex relaxed. "Thank God."

Clark was also relieved. Almost more by Lex's relaxation than by the information that he wasn't going to get pregnant. However... "I'm going to have to tend eggs? Eggs, plural? How do I tend them?"

Then it actually hit him and Clark wobbled on his feet, Lex catching and steadying him. Clark whispered, stunned, "We can have children? Together?"

From the look on Lex's face, he also hadn't thought of this, too caught up in the bodily changes to think about the meaning. Now, though, they looked at each other in both wonder and fear. 

"I'm not ready to be a father," Lex said, his expressive face for Clark showing the longing there despite the words.

"You will be the best dad ever," Clark said, leaning in to kiss Lex. "Just don't try and give them cars until they have their driver's licenses."

"They?" Lex returned the kiss and then turned towards the A.I. "How many children are we having in these eggs?"

The A.I. had been remarkably quiet while Clark and Lex talked. Now it spoke in its educational tones, though still with the hint of excitement it had shown before. "In any given nesting, there can be up to 50 eggs---"

"FIFTY?!" Clark and Lex both yelled as they let go of each other and took three steps away.

The computer sighed. " _However,_ only about three to six in the batch will be viable. The rest are there to protect against predators and to provide protein for the viable fetuses as they grow."

Clark and Lex glanced at each other, both obviously wondering about the predators and both deciding not to ask. Right then. Clark knew that Lex would be back later asking about the space-faring Kryptonians and their colonization history.

"And not every nesting is viable anyhow."

Clark felt his hopes dashed before they began. "They're not?"

"Since fertilization takes place outside the body, not all embraces will be in the correct position for the sperm to reach the eggs."

All of a sudden, Clark understood why his ejaculations were in fine wide mists instead of streams. "Oh!" he said, his mood lightening. A freaky alien body... with a reason for the freakiness, not just something there to make him less than human. He looked at Lex, eager to try out this new method of having sex.

Lex caught the look and had to smile, his expression soft and tender as he laid a hand upon Clark's cheek in a caress. "You've always been perfect to me."

"I know," Clark said, "but still." Without expanding upon the incomplete sentence, Clark kissed Lex again, gathering him into his arms this time with the intent of romance instead of protection. 

Lex let himself be gathered, but he broke away as things started heating up. "Wait, Clark. We need to know more." He looked back at the A.I. "Explain what will happen." 

Clark held Lex around the waist from behind and let himself listen with only half his attention, the rest on his lover and their children-to-be.

... ... ...

 

That night, they undressed in their room and stared at each other. 

They'd already talked about the children aspect and while both were nervous, neither felt like they shouldn't do it. They weren't sure if they were ready for kids, however they both wanted them too. And the A.I. had said that a lot of the first matings would probably not be fertile. Maybe. It was like trusting a non-pregnancy to pulling out early. Only do that if you are prepared for children as well as not. If they had children from this, then they would be parents. They would deal with it if and when it happened. 

"Lex, you're beautiful," Clark said as he gazed at Lex's naked body. He loved Lex's body, he really did. So smooth, so clean, so lean and strong. That body had been broken before, several times over the years, hurt and bleeding, but thank goodness Lex's mutation had healed it each time. Clark hated it when Lex was hurt. The mutation was one of the few he regularly gave thanks for. Lex wasn't hurt now, and he showed no scars from the times before. He was currently standing there straight and tall and beautiful.

Lex smiled, not entirely believing Clark, yet accepting that Clark thought so. Lex had a horrible self-image, and years of Clark loving him hadn't entirely cured him of it. On the same side, though, Lex thought that Clark was a god among men and was handsome and incredible, in ways that Clark's parents had never thought when they'd said those words. Clark didn't believe it either. He was too tall, too awkward, too strange. But Lex loved him, and that was all that mattered.

Clark walked to Lex and kissed him. They were well aware of the bubble nest above them, and after a few moments they broke off the kiss and moved away. Clark walked to one side and spread his arms out, trying not to look too silly as he flexed his muscles. He didn't really want to... but he felt compelled to. Let Lex be the one who came to him. Clark circled around the room, walking restlessly. He wanted to make love to Lex, but the time wasn't quite right. Display himself for Lex, let Lex see him and come to him.

Also walking, Lex circled around the other direction from Clark, always keeping his eye on him. He kept his body angled both towards and away, sideways to Clark, but swinging to face him when Clark would hold still. 

They continued to walk around each other for several minutes before Clark darted in to kiss Lex. Lex let him in, their tongues mingling and their bodies pressed together. Then Lex gave a soft yelp and backed off, his hand raised to his mouth where Clark had nipped a little too hard. 

Lex smiled as he lowered his hand, and then he moved to one side again. Clark followed him. Back along the wall, ducking behind the dresser. Clark spun off and went back to his bubbles, standing there, his arms apart, his legs in a stance. He wasn't there to fight, he wanted Lex to see him.

Coming out from the dresser, Lex ventured close again. They ducked in to exchange kisses and then Lex moved away. Clark followed him around to the other side of the bed and trapped him against the wall, pressing close to Lex and covering his body. 

Lex's mouth opened, his eyes dark with desire, his hands clutching Clark's waist and pulling him to him. Clark bent over him and ran his teeth along Lex's neck. He nipped until Lex was squirming at him, then Lex managed to wiggle out and darted behind the dresser again.

Clark growled, not happy with Lex's absence from his arms. He headed for Lex again, but then swerved off and repositioned under his bubbles.

After a few minutes where they stared at each other from across the room, Lex came to him.

They kissed, more than just a touch, more than a nip, tongues going deep and their hands roving over each other's body. The feelings became deeper, more intense, and this time they ended up on the bed. They curled around each other, stroking with hands and arms and tongues and bodies, all together. 

It was a good thing the bed was a king-sized and more as they rolled together. Clark on top, Lex on top, both on their sides... they wrapped around each other and explored and kissed and licked. Then Clark started to float off the bed.

Lex laughed, delight in his eyes, and he merely clung harder to Clark, turning his body so he was slightly horizontal to Clark, bending at the waist and so did Clark until they were curled around each other in the air as Clark floated higher. It balanced nicely, as they wrapped in mid-air. 

They clung to each other like that for a few moments, then Clark folded harder, not so much thrusting, but rather pressing his chest against Lex's abdomen and pushing hard. 

With a gasp, Lex went limp in Clark's arms, his eyes closing.

"Lex!" Clark flew back to the bed, holding Lex. He laid Lex down and anxiously ran his hands over Lex. Lex seemed like he was okay, he just didn't respond, his eyes slightly blank. "Lex, please say something."

Lex blinked. "That was..."

Clark hovered anxiously, waiting.

"Wow," Lex said, stirring and stretching. "That was incredible."

Whatever Clark had thought or expected, it wasn't that. "You're... okay?"

"More than," Lex wrapped his arms around Clark's neck and kissed him. "I want to do that again. And again. Wow, that was really amazing."

That had apparently been a climax. It was just the unusual position that they'd been in that made it unrecognizable to Clark. "Better than a prostate?" Clark had thought that was pretty incredible when Lex had first introduced it to him.

Lex laughed. "Yes, though there are some similarities. I think you'll have to expect a reaction like that from me from now on." He mused, "Kryptonian adaptation... There are some useful things about it, besides scaring me."

"And scaring me," Clark muttered, still not completely reassured. 

Lex kissed Clark again, pulling Clark down beside him and distracting him with hands and tongue until Clark forgot about his fears. 

After a bit more time, they were wrapped around each other and floating in the air again. Clark bent his body around Lex, Lex curved around Clark. They hugged and pressed until Clark cried out, his come spraying out. His extra press caused Lex to shudder within his arms and then to fall limp again, slipping out of Clark's grasp to start falling towards the ground. Clark flew and caught Lex, holding him close and bringing him back to rest on top the bed again.

When Lex came to himself again, he smiled sleepily and reassuringly at Clark who was anxiously hovering. "Really, Clark, it's okay."

"I don't think I'm in the mood anymore," Clark said his heart still beating rapidly, not in ecstasy. 

Lex shifted his body luxuriously against Clark's, a full-body rub. "There's tomorrow night, and the night after, and the night after that. We have our lives to do this. Come sleep with me now."

Clark nodded, holding his mate closely to him. Everything else was all well and good, but the one thing he always wanted by his side was Lex.

They cuddled closely together for awhile before the calls of nature and the need for blankets caused them to stir. 

As Clark brought his feet over the side of the bed, his gaze fell on the floor and he gasped. 

"Wha--- oh." Lex leaned over and peered curiously at the little white globes scattered about on the floor. About the size of marbles, they were white and yet slightly translucent. Lex got out of bed and crouched down next to one, poking at it gently. The side gave slightly to Lex's poke and then back out again. "I think they're eggs." Lex frowned. "I don't remember that."

"I think that's when you were catatonic," Clark said, most of his attention on the eggs. There was a tugging in his heart for them. He floated over and carefully took the egg that Lex was poking away from him. He held it gently, wondering what sort of life might be in them. Or not. This one didn't feel quite right. 

Abruptly, he flew up to the nest and lifted the egg in. It stayed for a moment after he took his hands off it, and then it started slowly floating down. Clark reached for it again and tried to place it in a different spot in the bubbles. Again, it fell.

Frustrated, Clark ate the egg. He paused with it in his mouth, his eyes wide with what he had just done. What had he done? Clark spat the egg out, hoping he hadn't harmed it. The egg rose to the nest and stuck there. Oh.

He flew back to the ground and gathered up more eggs, scooping them up in his mouth until his cheeks bulged a little, then he flew up to the nest and spat them into it. He hovered a little anxiously. They weren't right. There was something just not quite right about it. But he had to try.

Clark gathered until there were no more eggs on the floor and they were all in the nest. Little white marbles mixed among the bubbles in clumps. The first ones he'd placed were starting to fall, not as fast as gravity should have made them, but slowly through the air. He caught those and put them up again, blowing more bubbles on top of them. 

After awhile, he belatedly remembered Lex. He looked, but Lex was curled up on the bed, with the covers over him, hugging a pillow to his chest in place of Clark. Clark's heart turned over, and he kind of wanted to go to Lex... but he couldn't leave the eggs. He looked back and studied them anxiously.

...

In the morning, when Lex stretched and woke, the eggs were gone. Clark sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

"Clark?" Lex crawled over to him and sleepily reached out to give support.

"I ate them," Clark said, still horrified.

Lex blinked. He raised his hands up to his eyes and scrubbed at his face, rubbing the sleep out. "What?" He glanced up at the ceiling where there were just a few bubbles left.

Clark didn't want to look. "I ate them. They... they just didn't feel right. None of them. I don't know, I don't know what, but after awhile... instead of putting them back into the nest, I just... swallowed." He paused. "I don't want any breakfast."

Lex was trying hard not to turn green and doing a fairly good job. "I..." He looked away from the bubbles and shook his head. "They probably weren't right. Not... viable. Not fertilized. We embraced what, two times? I'm sure I, uh... I'm sure there were eggs both times, but you didn't even come yourself the first time. Those _couldn't_ have been fertile. And the other... the A.I. said not all matings resulted in babies. It doesn't for humans either."

"Humans don't eat their own eggs!" Clark burst out. Then he broke down and cried. It had been instinct, and Lex was probably right, but Clark had been raised human and the very thought of what he'd done completely repulsed him. It was horrible, and he was a horrible person.

Lex curled around him, embracing him and stroking him and murmuring reassuring words at him, telling Clark how good he was and how much Lex loved him and how they'd get through it together.

Clark leaned into Lex's embrace and let the words flow over him, not totally believing in them, but needing Lex there with him.

... ... ...

It was a week before they tried again. 

They'd made love a few times since, but in the normal human way, with Lex pushing into Clark and proving that his human reproductive system worked just as well as the new Kryptonian one. Clark was spread out and taking it, loving the way Lex dominated and reassured him. They were a couple, and always would be, no matter what his freaky heritage threw at them.

Biology, though, tends to override memories, and when Lex was looking just a little plumper than his normal svelte self, Clark started blowing bubbles again, and they spread over most of the ceiling. Lex came home, looked up, then ducked out again to go call his secretary and clear his calendar for the next day. Clark grinned, but he was a little too anxious to be properly curious.

"I also asked the Flash to look out for your area for awhile," Lex said as he stripped out of his clothes. "Said you were a bit under the weather."

Clark floated under his nest and made an affirmative sound. He tracked Lex hungrily as Lex moved around the room. Then Clark darted out and stroked Lex's waist and flew quickly back.

Lex yelped, jumping, and then stood still. He sighed a little when he saw Clark hovering under the nest. "I swear, you rather remind me of a caveman at this stage..."

Clark came to ground and enveloped Lex, kissing him hungrily and stroking along his skin. Then he moved back.

"Which," Lex licked his lips, "is not precisely a bad thing." He started to walk towards Clark, then backed away again behind the bed. "Not bad at all..."

They played together for awhile, trading kisses and strokes and moving around the bedroom in circles and infinity. Then they came together on the floor under the nest, rolling in the rich deep carpet. Lex hooked his legs around Clark and managed to angle to one side as Clark started to float up in the air. Clark held Lex and bent his body closer, crying out as he pushed and ejaculated.

With a gasp, Lex stiffened, then lost all mobility. Clark flew him to the bed and then dashed to gather the eggs that were floating in the air, slowly succumbing to gravity and drifting towards the ground. He grabbed as many as he could while they were still in the air and spat them up towards the nest, not watching while he darted away to get some more. The next mouthful, he took more care with, finding a nice spot well-bubbled and spitting the eggs right into the cracks between bubbles. The eggs stuck, clumping with the bubbles and each other.

Clark flew down for more eggs and found Lex there, gathering some as well. He reached his handful up to Clark and Clark took them, licking Lex's hand and wrist before flying up.

When they had the fifteen or so eggs up in the nest, Clark came back to Lex and stood before him, waiting. Lex smiled and came into his arms again.

They repeated this for hours, alternating embraces and egg gathering, with some time for some sweet cuddling and gentle words. Finally, Lex gave a last tired kiss to Clark and then went to bed, curling up under the covers and giving every appearance of being dead to the world.

Clark returned to the nest, checking anxiously on the eggs and moving them around. He built another nest a little further out, over the closet door, and moved the eggs into that nest, compacting them together in a little ball of white globs. 

When Lex woke up the next day, Clark was still tending the eggs.

Lex looked up in wonder. "That's it, then? These are... good?"

Clark huffed out a little laugh while he floated under the nest. "No desire to eat them yet, though I am getting a little hungry. They don't... they're not like the others." He gathered a couple of them up and put them onto the other side of the nest.

"I'll bring you some breakfast," Lex said. It took him another half-hour to leave, his attention was so focused on Clark and the eggs.

When the smell of ham and bacon and hashbrowns hit him, Clark glanced up at the eggs, readjusted one that looked a little loose, then darted down, his feet barely settling on the ground before he reached for the plate and gobbled up the food. He drank the orange juice in three giant gulps. Then he kissed Lex briefly and flew to the nest, catching a couple of eggs that had started to fall and putting them back.

Lex snorted. "I see what the A.I. meant by I didn't have the right abilities to tend the nest. I'm very tempted to get out a camera right now..."

Clark glared. "Don't you dare."

"First picture for the baby album."

Eggs. Babies. Clark gulped at the reminder of what all this was and hopefully would be. "Do you have the nannies lined up?" The nursery had been ready a few days after the A.I. had told them what was happening. When Lex wanted to be prepared, he moved quickly.

There was no way the two of them, one Superman and the other in charge of a massive company conglomerate, would be able to take care of babies, plural, all by themselves. And there was only so much Martha, one aging grandmother, could do to help. Lex was rich, they might have up to five babies..., and so they'd decided on the older traditional route of nannies. Resumes, interviews, references, security checks, friends, calls,... there had been days of it, and a few tentative selections made, with an open start date as they didn't know when their matings might be fertile, and when the babies would be ready to leave the nest. 

The given story was that they were using a lab for in-vitro fertilization. The world nodded and accepted this without question. The media would try and find a birthmother, but Luthor money and privacy being what it was they wouldn't really be surprised not to find one. The nannies, though... the candidates had to go through rigorous security and psych testing, which would have been excessive even for the richest people, but Clark and Lex weren't sure how much of their Kryptonian heritage they would show even at the earliest of ages in the children. The most secure would have been not having anybody to help them, but it really would have been impossible. Trust had to come from somewhere, and Lex had the resources to choose the best.

"I'll call them in a bit," Lex said, settling at the desk and opening his laptop. He had a good view of Clark and the nest where he was, and Clark was happy to have him near.

... ... ...

As the days went by, the eggs changed. Some of them clumped to others, and they started to merge together, making larger, fewer eggs. The outside was more of a gentle soft jelly, than the white membrane it had been. Clark could see something inside of them.

"How many are there now?" Lex was being as anxious a parent on the ground as Clark was up in the air. He just wasn't able to be as hands-on about it.

"Eleven." Clark didn't even have to double-check. He knew these by heart. There had been seventy-four of the small white globes originally. As they absorbed into each other, his anxiety rose with each clumping and merging. He tended them carefully, leaving only to eat, and then returning to hover under the nest. He hadn't slept in days.

"Can you tell which are babies yet?"

"No." It was half of the anxiousness. Every time there was a clumping, only one new egg would result, but for all his super-abilities, Clark couldn't tell which were the real eggs and which were the decoys. The A.I. had told them that would happen, but it was driving Clark nuts, trying to protect all of them. Not that there was really anything to protect them against... but the instinct was still there.

Lex had arranged for three of the nannies to come in, and they and Martha were getting to know each other. Martha had veto rights on any of the nannies, not that they were told that. Still, Grandmother of the children to come, and Martha's general amiableness included, they were falling all over themselves to please her. That suited both Lex and Clark just fine. All was as prepared as it could be in the world outside. Now they just had to wait for babies to emerge from the eggs.

It took another three days, and they got down to five eggs. For awhile there, it had looked like there might have been seven, but then the last two dissolved in a gelatin mess. Clark had just about freaked out when that happened, but a long-distant call to the A.I. reassured them that it was normal. Lex cleaned up the floor underneath, and Clark's possessiveness of the five remaining eggs reached new heights.

The gel around the eggs grew thinner, until both Clark and Lex could see the babies inside of them, waving their little fists, kicking their little legs. At that point, Lex talked for four hours and finally convinced Clark to let Martha in for a look. Martha stayed by the door, but Clark's eyes were red the whole time, and he didn't calm down for another few hours after she'd left. Lex reported on Martha's delight, however, and they both thought it was worth it.

The last of the gel disappeared, absorbed into the babies as they floated down to the ground. Clark caught them as they cried, gulping in real air for the first time, and he handed them one by one to Lex, who put them on the bed. Neither of them wanted to let go of any of the babies, but five squirming babies were just too many to hold individually. Instead, when they were all down, the parents curled around them on the bed, holding them together. There were three girls and two boys, from what they could tell, and they thankfully looked human. Clark looked fully human himself, of course, but he'd been a toddler when found by the Kents and so they'd been just a little worried about their babies. They would have loved them no matter what, but the cover stories would have had to be a little stranger if the babies hadn't been so close in appearance.

"They're a little bigger than human babies," Lex observed, making googly eyes at the girl in front of him.

"They should be able to eat now, not need anything like a mother's milk. Maybe a little older than a normal newborn." Clark's fingers were being grabbed by three of the little ones at the same time. The information about eating was something the A.I. had told them, but Clark and Lex had found themselves repeating the information to each other for days on end as the eggs grew to babies.

"What will we name them?" Lex looked over the babies, all these little perfect humans... Kryptonians. Each one a being, and each an individual. Their children. Two of them had red hair, which would please Martha, and made Lex sound a little funny when he'd pointed it out to Clark.

"Name them...?" Clark looked up. "Um..."

Lex chuckled, then started laughing, and Clark laughed with him. "All that planning, all that attention, all the details... and we didn't think about names."

"Well..." Clark touched the girl with the red hair. "How about Lillian?"

Lex shook his head. "I don't think it's fair to any child to give them the burden of living up to a dead loved one. As an honor on the names... middle names, perhaps, but not for what we'll be calling them daily."

Clark had to agree that calling one of his sons, 'Jonathan,' would be strange. 

"Clark?"

"We're not naming them with our names either."

Lex cracked up. He leaned over the babies to kiss Clark on the nose, then moved back. "Clark, I'm glad your weird freaky alien body can make my body change too, and that we can have this together."

Clark had to agree. Freaky alienness was good for more than simply blowing bubbles.

* * *

* * *

END

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to [my fic journal](http://alatrific.livejournal.com/45657.html).
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, I wrote crack fic combining Clex with bettas. It... you can blame it on Sue. It was just... well, he's an alien! Who floats! And has weird alien biology! It had to be done. ^^
> 
> My other hobby is raising bettas, a pretty tropical fish commonly known as siamese fighting fish. They build bubble nests, put the eggs in the nest, and the males tend the nest until they hatch. And, well... okay, here's some vids for example of the breeding and nesting. ;D
> 
> See bettas mating (spawning):  
> Basic Vid: <http://youtu.be/feOVzHC-JNU>  
> With Soundtrack! <http://youtu.be/-lh7tkgb2HM>  
> A pair of my bettas: [http://youtu.be/jM2kctX13C8 ](http://youtu.be/jM2kctX13C8)
> 
> Male betta tending the nest w/eggs (mine):  
> [http://youtu.be/ag9BUHBNlxA ](http://youtu.be/ag9BUHBNlxA)
> 
> With fry:  
> [http://youtu.be/2FqVCAhwuXo ](http://youtu.be/2FqVCAhwuXo)
> 
> The fic is fairly close to bettas up until the eggs and fry part. (And Lex being earth-bound.) In bettas, all the eggs are fertile, up to a few hundred of them, and first you see little tails dangling down, and then they go swimming off into the plants and grow on their own. I wasn't going to give Clark and Lex 300 kids (!!), though, or even 50, so I came up with the absorption to grow them into more normal, fewer babies. 
> 
> Hopefully everybody had fun with it, even if you don't know bettas. :)
> 
> * * *


End file.
